


Twenty One

by makeuswhole



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters from the other games are involved, Expect characters from different timelines all together in one, F/M, Gen, Horror, Psychological Drama, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: Living in South Ashfield and working in Silent Hill at Alchemilla Hospital -- you find yourself wasting the days away working and speaking to your neighbor, Henry. A man roughly the same age as you who doesn't leave his house much and is quiet yet is good company.One day you stop seeing Henry and things start to take a turn for the worse as very strange events begin to arise.





	1. Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Silent Hill is one of my top 5 favorite video games, heh I even got a tattoo based on 2! 
> 
> I will be doing this story based on #4 The Room but with elements from the other games. This story is a work in progress as I am trying to crank exactly what I want so there may be changes in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The drive from South Ashfield to Silent Hill was much longer than most people would travel for a job.

Roughly a several hour drive and almost over 100 some miles away depending on the traffic.

 

Originally from Silent Hill, you moved to South Ashfield after your 23rd birthday.

You were hoping to get away from the small town and onto something bigger that could handle your 20's year-old ego.

 

However, you kept your job at one of the hospitals in the town, Alchemilla.

You were a nurse and had established a decent career in the facility. So you decided to stay.

Having a home both in Silent Hill and Ashfield, you would stay in Silent Hill on the weeks that you would work and stay in Ashfield on the weeks that you didn't.

You would work two weeks on, two weeks off.

It wasn't a schedule for everyone but it paid your bills and you enjoyed it.

 

"Well, I'm outta' here." you smiled as you finished packing your purse.

"You lucky duck, I still have 4 more hours." your co-worker and friend, Lisa Garland, a cute - young blonde nurse, sighed loudly as she buried her face in her hands.

"I still have to drive back to Ashfield. Fingers crossed I don't fall asleep." you crossed your index and middle fingers together in the air, waving them side to side slightly.

Lisa raised her head from her palms, "Be careful, I'm pretty sure it started to rain."

"I really don't get why you drive all the way there and back," Lisa added.

You pulled your coat on and threw your purse over your shoulder.

"It's not all that bad." you smiled and waved your friend goodbye just as you exited out the front door.

 

Lisa was correct, it began to rain hard and you didn't have an umbrella.

So, you raised the back of your coat and pulled up to the top of your head in an attempt to shield yourself from the rain.

You quickly darted to your car across the street and fished your keys from your pocket.

Quickly, you leaped into the driver's seat and took off for the several hour drive.

It was just about to turn 5 PM and you calculated that you would be there at least as it just turned into night time.

 

Your eyes began to feel heavy as you fought the urge to sleep.

The radio in your car managed to stop working -- so you decided to roll the window down, hoping the pattering sound of the wind would help keep you awake.

Small rain droplets drifted into the car from the open window and tickled your cheek.

You raised your left hand and rubbed the cool liquid onto your face, theorizing that this would help you fight the urge to close your eyes.

It was as if your body went into auto mode because before you knew it, the exit for South Ashfield appeared.

 

You coasted down the roads and finally to the front of your apartment building.

The rain decided to taper itself off from a downpour to a light drizzle.

Just as you walked up the stairs to your apartment 301, your quiet neighbor stepped out from his.

 

"Oh hi, Henry." you smiled at the brunette man.

He turned to his right to face you, "Hi, [Y/N]. Did you just get back into town?"

He jiggled his doorknob as he checked to ensure that it was locked.

You finished unlocking your door and opened it slightly, standing outside the threshold.

"Oh yeah I did, I'll be here for the next two weeks. Same as usual." you shrugged.

Henry rocked on his feet slightly, turning his gaze away from you and to the wall.

Then from the wall and back to you.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked quietly.

 

You shook your head, "No - not really. Just a little tired I worked a twelve-hour shift today."

Henry nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning away somewhat as it seemed that he was ready to leave.

"But, I am always up for something." you turned towards him, hoping that it would prevent him from leaving.

"Is there something you want to do?" you asked.

 

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a coffee. It's been a few weeks since I've seen you." Henry replied.

 

You nodded, "Sure. Let me just get changed really quick. You can come in." you waved him to follow you as you stepped into your apartment.

Henry hesitated for a moment before stepping in.

 

Your apartment was identical to his, the layout that is.

His apartment had the usual household furniture items that most people acquired for their homes.

You, on the other hand, had a futon that was folded up into it's sitting position in the living room.

A little coffee table sat in the middle of the room with a tv on an identical table in front of the wall.

There at the bar that was between the kitchen and living room were two barstool chairs.

 

"Sorry it isn't much to look at." you referenced the bareness of your second home.

Henry shook his head, "No, no. The place looks nice, cozy." he closed the door behind him and watched as you set your keys down on the breakfast bar.

"Well, make yourself 'comfy'. I'm going to go get changed out of these scrubs." you walked down the hallway to your room.

 

Henry walked over to the futon in the living room and sat down.

He twiddled his thumbs as his eyes scanned your apartment.

This was the first time that he has ever been inside, normally the two of you met up in the outside hallway and neither of you ever been in each other's apartments.

Henry imagined that like most apartments, each one was made identical to the other, so he wasn't surprised that it was a cookie cutter like his.

As his mind wondered, you finished getting dressed.

You changed from your hospital uniform to a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark washed blue jeans.

You looked in the mirror and brushed your [H/C] hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

Before you exited your room, you grabbed your umbrella so this time you wouldn't have to sprint through the rain.

 

You walked out to the living room and startled Henry as you spoke, "Are you ready?" you smiled at his jumpiness.


	2. Tomorrow

Henry stood up quickly from his spot on the futon and coughed slightly.

"You look nice." he shoved his hands in his pockets and nervously let his eyes roam from your frame to the walls of the apartment.

 

"We can take my car -- c'mon, let's go." you picked the keys up from the counter and spun them around your index finger.

The two of you exited the apartment and walked to your car, the rain had finally decided to let up some.

 

"Shoot, maybe I should've grabbed my umbrella." you closed the driver's door and leaned over to peer up to your apartment window before clicking your seatbelt.

"I can go get it for you if you want," Henry looked up to the same window before turning his gaze to you.

 

"No, no. There's no need, we can get a little wet I guess. Won't hurt us." you giggled slightly at the slight dirty joke you added in your response.

 

You drove to the coffee shop that was your favorite in town.

It was quiet and small but did they make the best cappuccinos you've ever had.

 

The two of you engaged in minor conversation but Henry remained quiet for the most part.

 

Most of the conversation was about you and not so much Henry.

 

"Is everything okay?" you cocked your head to the side as you furrowed your brows.

"Hmm?" Henry hummed as he snapped himself from his trance, he was staring out of the cafe's window at the cars driving by.

 

"I asked if everything was okay. You barely talk in the first place but even this is quiet for you."

 

Henry shook his head slightly, "I've been having these weird nightmares. It's the same one every night too." 

"That sounds scary," you replied, you couldn't imagine having to suffer through the same nightmare every night.

 

"Maybe try talking to a doctor, I know there's a medication that can help with sleeping and sleep paralysis," you suggested as the medical field was your profession.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Henry shrugged.

 

The two of you finished your drinks and left the cafe to head back home.

"Say, since you're back in town for a little while. Mind if I add you to a photo album I'm working on?" Henry broke the silence between the two of you in the small sedan.

Henry was an avid photographer, even though you've never been in his apartment, he's shown you photos that he's taken before after you've run into him after he's developed them.

"That sounds great. I'll have to get a little prettied up for them, these tired eyes won't look very nice for your album." you smiled which caused Henry to smile in response.

 

"How's tomorrow sound?" you asked just as you pulled in to your parking spot as the two of you arrived back home.

 

"Sounds good. Just come to my place, you know where I live." he chuckled quietly, something that you didn't hear too much from him.

"It's across town, right?" you poked a joke.

 

As the two of you walked to your adjacent homes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Henry." as you stood beside him, you placed a tender hand on his bicep.

He looked down at your hand and back to meet your eyes.

"It'll be fun," he replied as he left you and entered his apartment.

 

 

When tomorrow arrived, you dressed in a purple sundress and applied your makeup.

Your hair was down and curled into perfect swirls that cradled the sides of your face.

With one last look in the mirror, you applied your lipstick and headed out the door to Henry's apartment.

 

You knocked for what seemed like an hour with him not answering his door.

Sounds of him shutting his door and leaving never sounded from his apartment, meaning he never left.

But why wasn't he answering?

 

Little did you know, Henry was on the other side, screaming for you to try and open the door that he could not.


End file.
